


The Jeronica Alphabet

by lysanderwarrior



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, Enemies, F/M, Feelings, Frenemies, Friendship, Hospitals, Hot Weather, Hurt/Comfort, Jeronica, Kissing, Love Confessions, Season 3 Finale, Spoilers, Vughead, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanderwarrior/pseuds/lysanderwarrior
Summary: A oneshot about Jeronica for every letter of the alphabet.





	1. A is for Admitting

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope I finish this one

 

 

 

If there was one thing Jughead Jones was sure of, it was that he had a big, fat, _desperate,_ crush on Veronica Lodge. Another thing he was sure of was that he did not stand a chance on the charming raven-haired goddess.

There Jughead was now, leaning against the table in a Pop's booth on a late July night, staring at Veronica work in the waitress' uniform that admired the shape of her body. He was practically drooling, his eyes getting lost at areas which would definitely earn him a slap if she ever were to catch his gaze. It was nothing like him but he couldn't stop himself.

"Jughead?"

The beanie-wearing male was brought back to reality by the mildly annoyed girl with a ponytail, sitting across from him. Jughead quickly straightened up his posture, turning to look at Betty Cooper who had an arched eyebrow.

"Hm, what?" he ran a hand against the back of his neck, trying to cover up his total lack of interest and brushing some hair off at the same time. It also eased off some heat off his neck, the diner felt like a huge fireball at this point.

"I was just trying to tell you about what happened with my investigation with the jingle jangle situation at my summer job," she pursed her lips, slowly nodding her head in frustration. "But seems like you were too busy staring at my bestfriend."

"Er," Jughead cleared his throat briefly, avoiding meeting her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do know that the reason we broke up last winter was because you admitted on having a crush on Veronica, right? And now you're denying it?" Betty raised an eyebrow.

He dragged his fingers along the shiny surface of the table, stopping before reaching his plate of fries.

"That was months ago."

"Yet you still can't stop eating her up with your eyes."

Jughead's eyes darted back to Veronica, who was aggressively scrubbing a dried up stain of melted ice cream from the counter while mumbling something, inaudible to the table Jughead was at.

Her cleveage was visible to him from under the folds of her uniform, bending over the counter like that. She sighed, wiping her forehead. In the late summer heat, he could see a drip of sweat rolling down her tanned skin, down to her-

 _"Jughead!"_ Betty chimed in, snapping her fingers, her voice high-pitched. She crossed her arms and flipped her head to the side just a little, ponytail showing from behind her head.

"Okay, maybe I still like her," Jughead sighed, admitting defeat.

"You need to tell her. You can't keep staring at her like this or she'll start thinking of you as a creep!"

"And how am I supposed to do that? Should I just go up to her and say 'hey there, Veronica, I know that I've been mistreating you for like two years now but I actually like you, how about a date?'"

"Um, _yes!"_ Betty let out a chuckle and he wasn't sure if she was serious or joking. "And then you'll go on a date and she'll see how charming you are under all that... teenage angst and then she'll fall for you."

He pushed his plate further away from him with a surprising force so a few fries fell overboard on the table. He frowned.

"This is ruining my appetite."

"Jughead Jones shoving away food? Did you guys change bodies or something?"

Jughead was caught off guard by the raven-haired beauty that appeared next to their booth. She had moved on from scrubbing the ice cream to wiping tables. Their table was the first one from the door, so naturally she had to be there.

"God, Veronica," he sighed from the mild jumpscare, briefly placing a hand on his chest, over his heart. Betty couldn't help but eye both of them with a smug smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, working," Veronica let out a chuckle, half annoyed, half amused. She raised the rug in her hand to show it off before brushing it against their table.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Jughead pursed his lips and nodded, trying to look like somewhat of a sane person. He picked up his plate and cup of coffee to ease off her cleaning task.

"It's a hot night, isn't it? I think the air conditioner is acting up again," the raven-haired girl bent just the smallest amount over the table to wipe it properly and Jughead's eyes were bound to get lost again. Betty catched him, though, and kicked him in the leg under the table, resulting in him glaring at her.

"Either of you care for a refill?" she asked after receiving no reply to her earlier question. Jughead turned back towards Veronica, quickly smiling at her to cover his panic. She raised an eyebrow at his unusual way of acting which made him stop.

"Um," Betty cleared her throat, interrupting the awkward exchange of expressions between the raven-haired duo. "I'm actually going to head home, but Jughead has something important he still has to do, don't you?"

"I, uhm, I guess?" he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I could use another drink."

Veronica gave them both a smile before heading back off to the counter to get the kettle.

"Now's your time, Jug," Betty smiled at him and grabbed her bag from her seat. She dug out a five dollar bill from it and placed it on the table before looking back at him. "I'm going to give you a spoiler about my investigation. I found out no one's using jingle jangle there, so thanks for listening."

Jughead sneered, rolling his eyes. He tapped his fingers against the still moist table, just waiting to be alone for a moment. She quickly said goodbye before leaving the booth, followed by the diner and disappearing into the settling sun outside. He wondered if maybe it was cooler outside than inside the building.

Jughead rolled his shoulders back and leaned against the bright red seat behind him, ready to relax and enjoy the sweet, sweet global warming. He was interrupted — though he didn't mind one bit — by Veronica coming back to his table, holding a coffee pot.

"Hope you'll enjoy some hot coffee, definitely helps out with this heat," she shot him a sharp smile before picking up and pouring his cup full.

"Please tell me you poured some rum in there," Jughead sighed and wrapped his fingers around the mug right before Veronica pulled her hand back. Their sweaty fingers brushed against each other as she chuckled at him.

"I wish, Forsythe, but sadly the only alcohol is served downstairs," Veronica brushed a strand of slightly curled hair — which had escaped her ponytail — behind her ear. He rarely saw her with her hair up, but no one could blame her with her having to work, plus the heat on top of it all. Even Cheryl Blossom wouldn't let her hair down in this weather. Besides, Jughead thought it suited her.

"Then why won't we move this party a few stories down?" he suggested, a teasing tone in his voice. Or perhaps it was just him lacking fresh air, he wasn't sure.

Veronica shook her head.

"It's full on global warming in there, you'd melt before you landed down the steps," she gave him a crooked smile and started turning around.

"Veronica, wait."

"Hm?"

Jughead glanced around the diner, trying to find something to ask about.

"Er, it's quite empty here tonight, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Cheryl's having a pool party tonight. Half of Riverdale is there," Veronica shook her head.

"How come you're here then? Talking to the Riverdale outcast in this heat?"

"You can assume it's not because of your pleasant company. I didn't feel too interested in going," she grinned at Jughead and sat across from him, after making sure that no one from the other two people left in the diner besides them needed anything. "Also I had a shift, so..."

"I think that you can close up soon. You deserve a break after working in these conditions," Jughead nudged his head towards the rest of the diner. "I can help you clean."

"That's sweet, but I can handle it," Veronica gave him an almost invisible smile and grabbed one of the fries from his plate. He didn't even mind her doing that.

"I insist. I wouldn't mind spending more-" Jughead forced himself to stop before he continued, swallowing hard. "Spending more time away from home."

She tilted her head, frowning.

"We haven't really talked. Is everything okay... at home?" Veronica seemed uncomfortable, and she was. They didn't usually talk about personal things.

"As great as it can be, living in a tiny trailer," he chuckled, only half of his amusement being self-pity.

"At least your dad loves you, Jug. My mom and dad only care about business, I got no one," she chuckled too, this time all of it being self-pity. Veronica leaned her cheek against her hand and let her gaze travel across the table.

Jughead raised his cup of coffee to his lips, so it covered his mouth. "You got me," he mumbled before looking down and taking a long sip.

Veronica's eyes shot up at him, wide.

"What?"

He calmly lowered his cup back on the surface of the table, not revealing the panic inside his head. He took a deep breath before finally forcing himself to meet her gaze.

"I love you."

She stared at him in shock. Neither broke the eye contact. Finally, Veronica bursted out in laughter, leaning back on her seat.

"Wow, I almost believed you. You should try theater," she shook her head in amusement, looking down at her lap.

"I'm serious, Veronica," Jughead sighed, ignoring the whine coming from his heart. "I've liked you for almost a year now and these stupid feelings won't leave me alone."

"Oh," Veronica met his eyes and it was like she could sense his pain since her face dropped, she frowned. _"Oh."_

"Nothing like getting my ego bruised every once in a while," he shot her a hurt smile, grabbing his bag from the seat next to him and getting up, trying to leave.

"Jughead, wait," she quickly grabbed his arm, her perfectly manicured nails softly pressing into his skin. Even in the heat, Jughead got shivers sent down his spine.

He looked at her, meeting her eyes once again.

"You— you didn't pay," Veronica also got up, looking down as if she was the one embarassed.

Jughead ran a hand over his face, brushing some hair back. He dug out a bill from his bag and placed it on the table.

"Jug... how come you never told me how you felt?" the girl said, quiet. Her heart was beating rapidly but he couldn't sense it.

"You're speaking like I actually have a chance with you," he rolled his eyes, briefly cackling and still facing the table.

"Who says you don't?" Veronica brushed her arm against his, smiling.

Jughead turned towards her, raising an eyebrow. She slowly slipped her hand in his, softly squeezing and ignoring the clamminess.

"You don't exactly play easy to get either, Jones."

"Er, well," Jughead cleared his throat, trying not to freak out or blush, "It's a part of my charm?"

"Sure is."

Hesitantly, he placed his free hand on her waist, feeling the heat from her body through the fabric of the uniform. He gently pulled her closer.

"I was wondering how many free refills I had to give you before you'd finally do something," Veronica gave him a crooked smile before resting her head against his chest and chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Jughead Jones _loves_ me," she smiled to herself.

"Can you blame me?"

 

 


	2. B is for blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Jughead are both at the school library when the lights go off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highkey doesn't follow any canon storylines besides 2x18

It was the last night before the Winter Quarter exams at Riverdale High, and Veronica Lodge had decided to do some last minute studying at the school library. The clock was nearing seven pm, but she didn't have any plans.

Veronica was quite sure the librarian hadn't noticed her in her quiet corner at the very back of the library, near her favourite books, and had taken off about an hour ago. She didn't mind it, since now it was completely silent, almost eerie.

Well, not completely silent. There was a snowstorm going on outside, it had been snowing for days. The windows were filled with frost, not that she would've seen anything in the darkness of the winter anyways.

Veronica flipped the page on her notes, though she had already read the pages up-, down- and sideways. Usually she wouldn't stress so much about exams, but it was her senior year and she wanted to raise her GPA.

Suddenly a loud noise interrupted her, like a bunch of books just hit the ground. It echoed through the empty library and scared her. She was supposed to be alone. And who would be insane enough to stay behind at school during a snowstorm? Besides Veronica, _of course._

Veronica closed her books and slipped them in her purse, trying to stay silent. She kicked off her heels so they wouldn't make any clacking noise when she walked.

Not that she believed in it, but a horror movie with a serial killer murdering students of a high school popped into her mind. And if someone had been murdered during the school play at Riverdale High with lots of witnesses, surely another killer could murder a girl all alone in the school library.

Another muffled noise was heard, like someone shoved books into a shelf. Probably the ones that fell earlier. Veronica started walking towards the noise, a Louboutin heel in her hand, aimed upwards in a threatening manner and her purse in the other with her books and other heel. She peeked around a corner and briefly saw someone dressed in black.

Veronica hopped from around the corner and shoved the person. They let out a surprised groan and almost lost their balance.

"What the hell?!"

_Oh._ She recognized that voice.

_"Jughead?"_

The person stood up straight and ran a hand through their raven hair. It was Jughead Jones, looking shaken up.

"Yeah? What's your problem?"

Veronica realised she was still holding the heel and quickly hid it behind her back and nervously smiled.

"I, um, I thought you were an intruder."

"Yes, because you own the school library and no one else is allowed in," he scoffed and brushed something off his arm. "What are you even doing here?"

"Studying," she slowly started to relax and lightly leaned against the shelf next to them. "What about you? Or are you just here to throw books around?"

Jughead rolled his eyes and copied her pose without noticing. "I was writing at the Blue and Gold office and realised I needed an article from here."

"Well," Veronica sighed and started putting her heels back on, bending over so her hair fell over her face. "Try not to destroy any classics while you're at it."

"Only if you try to mind your own business."

She flung her head up so their eyes met, hair slipping off her face, and chuckled, "Charming as always, Jughead."

He gave Veronica a pretentious smile as she stood up. A strand of raven hair rolled down next to her face and she crossed her arms, a displeased and tough look on her face.

Jughead chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You," he stepped towards her, invading her personal space and gazed down at her. Veronica held her breath, not pushing him away.

Jughead tucked the fallen hair behind her ear, his thumb brushing over her temple. "Prerending to be tough. _Cute."_

"Ugh," she stepped away from him, rolling her shoulders back while he smirked.

"I'm heading off." Jughead looked at the clock on the library wall. "I don't want to miss the bus. You should get going too unless you want to walk home."

"Excuse you, but my driver is coming to pick me up once I call him," Veronica rolled her eyes at the boy and still pressed her crossed arms over her chest.

"Right," Jughead let out a mocking laugh, "the high and mighty Veronica Lodge absolutely _cannot_ take the bus like or with the rest of us peasants."

"Now you finally get it," her voice was filled with sarcasm as she turned around to walk away.

Soon, Jughead realised something.

"Veronica, wait-"

"Talk to the hand, Jones," she sighed as the last sight of her skirt disappeared behind the wooden bookshelf.

Veronica didn't get further than the science fiction novels, as suddenly all the lights went out without a warning. A powerline had probably been cut in the storm.

"Damn it."

Left in total darkness, Veronica couldn't see and bumped into a shelf, letting out a loud whine.

A few seconds passed before she could hear Jughead's voice. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah." She wasn't. It was definitely going to leave a mark.

Veronica started digging through her bag to find her phone and turn on the flashlight. Once she accomplished that, she travelled back to the raven-haired boy in the cold light of her phone.

"Have fun studying in this light." The lights may have turned off but not his attitude. He smirked at her. "Hope you charged your three thousand dollar iPhone."

_"Ha ha,_ I'm going to call Smithers to pick me up," Veronica tilted her head and smiled at him. That mean smile she practically always gave him when he was acting like an ass.

Jughead leaned against the bookshelf once again.

"Go ahead, but that's what I was trying to tell you," he started as Veronica scrolled through her phone to find the right number. "There's no service."

She glanced at him but with her doubts, she still tried to call Smithers. It didn't work.

"Told ya," the corner of his mouth tugged up.

Veronica sighed and shined the flashlight briefly at his eyes. Jughead took a step back and squinted his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll walk home then. It's not like I'll die."

She adjusted her bag's place on her shoulder and started walking towards the closed library door, her phone's light pointing there.

Jughead followed her, shoving a book about whatever he needed for his Blue and Gold article, in his bag.

"You know, for someone _so_ smart, you're pretty stupid," he chuckled as Veronica got out the door and tried to close it on him. He was faster, of course and managed to keep it open.

"You'll freeze out there." Jughead had to take a few running steps to catch up to her. Their footsteps echoed in the dark and empty hallway. For her height and heels and the darkness, she was quite fast.

Finally Jughead got sick of her ignoring him and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. Good thing it wasn't the arm that hit the shelf earlier. The flashlight on her phone shined towards the big 'S' on Jughead's shirt.

"Take the bus with me. My treat."

"You sure know the way to a girl's heart." Jughead could see her arched eyebrow even when the light wasn't facing her. "But I must decline. No matter how much I'd love more of your _delightful_ company."

"Come on, I don't want you to die," he ran his fingers over the tanned skin on her arm, just the tiniest bit, almost like he was petting her.

Veronica furrowed her brows, meeting his eyes. He wasn't acting like his usual sarcastic self.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she tugged her arm away and continued to use it to brush a hair behind her ear with her hand. "Don't pretend to care."

_"Oh my god,_ just use the damn bus, Veronica!" Jughead groaned, running a hand over the left side of his face.

Veronica was taken aback over his sudden raise of voice. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I'm getting tired of you being so stubborn!"

"I'm being stubborn? You're the one who won't take no for an answer!" she scoffed, crossing her arms once again.

"Excuse me for fucking trying to help you out," he sighed, "guess it was a mistake."

"I don't need your help, Jughead. You're being too dramatic," Veronica turned around and aimed the light towards the row of the lockers, recognizing her own.

Jughead followed as she started walking. Veronica could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck, he still wasn't giving up. She decided to just ignore him and open her locker.

Jughead took a deep breath before speaking up.

"You wanna see something dramatic?" he whispered.

"Wha-"

Before Veronica could even properly react, Jughead spun her around and grabbed her face, pulling her close and covering her lips with his. Her phone fell off her hand, echoing through the hallway as it hit the ground.

Her eyes went wide, unsure whether to push him away and slap him or respond to the sudden affection.

Her body responded for her as her eyes went shut and her arms wrapped around his neck. Jughead moved his other hand to the back of her neck to kiss her deeper, rubbing it with his thumb. He pressed her back against one of the lockers, his body covering hers.

Finally Jughead pulled away, letting her go. Veronica had to gasp for air, for she was out of breath.

"Now, can you _please_ take the bus, because I do care?" his question came out as almost a whisper.

"I— I—" she started, still confused and her left hand still holding her right wrist behind his neck.

"I suppose."

 


	3. C is for comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending for 3x22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bringing this bad boy back because I watched the rvd finale and cried because of how bad it was-

 

 

It was easy to say that they had fucked up. Actually, saying that would’ve been a massive understatement. They had absolutely, most definitely just ruined their lives.

 

Archie had been practically ripped to pieces by the man, also known as the grizzled beast. He did not survive, no one would have if they had to face that flesh tearing bastard.

 

Betty was shot, straight between the eyes, by her own father. Her pink dress was covered with blood by the time she hit the ground.

 

Penelope had not liked that. She had shot Hal in the head, lights out in under a second. Then she had changed her aim towards the final survivors, Veronica and Jughead.

 

They had to run, they had no other choice. No antidote with them, no friends with them, not even their voices after they had screamed for so long and so much. Just the two of them, the other one about to fall to her demise as well.

 

It was a good thing the Poisons and Serpents had come, otherwise they would’ve been dead meat. There were two cars, the van heading towards the old building of Sisters of Quiet Mercy and the pickup truck offering to take the raven-haired teens to the hospital.

 

Jughead sat on the bed of the truck as it drove full speed, leaning against the back window as his heart beat relentlessly. Veronica lay on the tough material, too weak to even sit up. The boy next to her was horrified for her to say the least, having her head in his lap and his hand in her dark hair to keep her conscious.

 

‘’Hold on, Veronica! We’ll be there soon!’’ he tried to reassure her, panicked, ripping out the last bits of his voice as the car made yet another sharp turn towards the hospital.

 

She would never admit it, but Jughead could see the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Veronica was gazing up at the sky, at the just risen sun. It hurt her eyes, on top of her body and heart aching, but just feeling a pain not caused by something within her made her feel a little better.

 

 _‘’Jughead,’’_ Veronica started, trying to keep calm but her voice was choked, holding back tears as much as she could, ‘’how do you deal with the fact you’re going to die…?’’

 

And his heart twitched as he froze. He might not have been too close to Veronica during their time together, but he sure as hell didn’t wish for her to die. If she did… he’d have nothing. She was all that was left.

 

Jughead leaned over so his face crept into Veronica’s field of view. ‘’Listen to me, okay? You’re not going to die,’’ and he said it with so much meaning he could see the first tear roll down across her cheek, disappearing in her raven hair.

 

‘’I- I wish I didn’t take all of you for granted,’’ she whispered as her eyes closed, as to stop the tears from coming, but it didn’t help. ‘’I didn’t want to lose you.’’

 

‘’Don- don’t talk as if you’re already dead!’’ Jughead’s voice cracked as he almost burst into sobs as well. ‘’I’m here, I’m not letting you die!’’

 

And she didn’t reply.

 

‘’Veronica…?’’ he said, voice more quiet than the hint of birds chirping in the background. ‘’Veronica!’’ Jughead began shaking her moveless body, knuckles too pale from before to even turn white.

 

Veronica didn’t wake up.

  


__________

  
  
  


The light crept into her vision without a warning. It was bright and white, almost glowing. As white as snow.

 

Veronica’s eyes fluttered all the way open as she realised she was laying in a hospital room. Soon, she also came to realise she was still alive.

 

‘’Veronica?’’ a familiar voice - that a year ago would have annoyed every fiber of her being out of her when she heard it - came from her side. Weakly, she turned her head towards the voice, to see Jughead, still in his suit and slouched over, his hands intertwined and covering his mouth. His hat was discarded on the side table.

 

‘’...Jughead?’’ she asked once she had gathered up her strength enough to speak up.

 

The boy blinked a few times, as if to make sure the girl had actually woken up, and then suddenly his arms were around her, hugging her tightly.

 

‘’Ah-’’ Veronica let out a whine before slowly melting into the embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder before starting to sob out of relief.

 

‘’You’re alive,’’ he whispered, digging his face in her neck, his breath warming her up as his arms held her tightly. ‘’I knew you’d make it.’’

 

Veronica didn’t have too much time to dwell on her own condition as the awful images of her dearest friends dying appeared back in her mind.

 

‘’B-but, Archie and Betty are-’’ she choked time but Jughead silenced her with a shush.

 

‘’Stop, the most important thing is that you’re okay,’’ he assured her, swallowing as he tried to push the events of the night out of his own mind as well.

 

Veronica pulled out of the embrace, tears glistening on her cheeks, still dark from the mascara she was wearing. She must’ve looked so disgusting but the other didn’t comment on it.

 

‘’God, I was so scared,’’ Jughead let out a sigh of relief, running a hand through his hair. ‘’You’ve been asleep for six hours,’’ he mumbled.

 

‘’W-what?’’ Veronica blinked. By now she was crying hard, she couldn’t stop the tears, but the other understood as he was positively crying as well. ‘’You _stayed_ here… for that long?’’

 

He looked at her like she was crazy for asking that, ‘’You seriously think I would-’’ Jughead realised how accusing he would sound if he finished his question so he stopped. He continued, voice soft and quiet, ‘’I don’t know what I would’ve done if you had died too, if I wasn’t even here…’’

 

‘’Stop, you’re going to make me cry,’’ she wiped the area under her eye, trying to erase the marks of her tears. She was stunned by the sudden tenderness of the other.

 

‘’You’re already crying,’’ Jughead let out a sad chuckle, mostly muffled by the way his voice wouldn’t stay steady.

 

‘’Well… yeah,’’ Veronica brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them from over the blanket covering her. ‘’It’s your fault.’’

 

‘’Excuse me for being honest with you?’’ he furrowed his brows before continuing, ‘’And, um, my dad’s outside… He wants to talk with both of us but I told him to wait until you were feeling strong enough to do it.’’

 

The slight relief of tension was what they both had needed, but that wasn’t reality. Two of their friends had died, probably more Poisons and Serpents were being slaughtered at the moment. And all because of something their parents had started.

 

The raven-haired girl buried her face in her knees, trying to hide her face, ignoring the fact she was just crying her eyes out in front of the other boy.

 

‘’I- I can’t… I’m not strong enough,’’ she said, voice not louder than a whisper.

 

Jughead looked at her with sad, sympathetic eyes, before moving to sit at the foot of her bed, watching out not to crush her feet.

 

‘’Reggie’s also outside… I told him not to come in yet, but he’ll be there,’’ he tried to comfort her, but clearly it didn’t work as she sighed.

 

‘’He doesn’t know anything about what happened, what- what we just had to go through,’’ Veronica said almost mockingly. Then, she turned to look at Jughead, ‘’I don’t think I can talk about it if you’re not there…’’

 

And, without a blink, he said, ‘’Absolutely. I’ll be there too. No doubt.’’

 

‘’Thank you, Jughead,’’ she smiled, just a little and reached forward, taking Jughead’s hand in hers. ‘’I’m so glad Chic didn’t get the better of you.’’

 

‘’Yeah, I’m pretty glad about that too,’’ he shook his head in amusement.

 

‘’No, but… if he had choked you and then Betty- I would’ve died in that forest, too.’’

 

‘’I think it’s the best… if we moved on from these thoughts,’’ Jughead said, squeezing her hand gently. ‘’You’re still shaken up and so am I.’’

 

‘’You’re right,’’ Veronica admitted.

 

There was a moment of silence before Jughead spoke up again, ‘’You could use less of that make up, you’re looking a little _raccoon-ish.’’_

 

‘’You know what,’’ she pulled her hand away and glared at him, ‘’I take back what I said.’’

 

‘’Uhh, no way,’’ he insisted, ‘’You’re glad I’m not dead and I won’t let you forget.’’

 

‘’You’re the worst,’’ Veronica shook her head in disbelief.

 

‘’But I’m not dead and you’re happy about it,’’ Jughead grinned as he got up from the bed as if to escape her chance to slap him.

 

‘’Okay, fine, that’s it,’’ she slipped her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. ‘’I’m going to beat you up, you inconsiderate jerk.

 

‘’Are you now? In your condition? I doubt it.’’

 

And she proved him wrong, pushing him so he had to take a few steps back, caught off guard. Veronica wasn’t done, though, walking back in front of him and pushing him again, until slowly her pushes turned to her hitting her fists against his chest.

 

Tears started swelling up in her eyes again as she started taking the frustration she had - towards Penelope Blossom, Chic and Hal Cooper and the grizzled beast and just everyone - out on Jughead’s chest.

 

‘’V-Veronica-’’ he started, yet not moving away as he realised he might’ve gone too far with his attempt of lightening up the mood.

 

Jughead panicked and pulled Veronica close, her arms closing around her upper back. ‘’Come here, it’s okay,’’ he whispered.

 

Her palms opened flat against his chest as she started breathing heavily again. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was worn out and she probably smelled awful after running around the woods and then going to sleep, but Jughead held her tight, not caring.

 

No words were exchanged, just silents sobs from the shorter one as they hugged.

 

And both of them wished they could stay like that, not caring about all the things going on in Riverdale, but they knew they couldn’t.

 

‘’Are you ready to go talk to my dad yet?’’ Jughead spoke up after a while, voice raspy.

 

‘’...No.’’

 

And that was fine.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ras hire me


End file.
